


All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Durincest, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, No mpreg, the boys finding a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the boys go on a different kind of adventure when they find and adopt an orphaned dwarfling and decide to keep her as their own. The journey ahead will have its ups and downs but at the end of the day their little family means more to the boys than all the gold and treasure in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Jari

Kíli pulls on the reins of the pony and she stops on command, the brunet quickly sliding to the ground and taking note of the area around him. A few other dwarves are surveying the multiple upturned caravans and Kíli’s frown deepens when he sees far too many cloths draped over still figures.

He and Fíli had just gotten back from a huntwhen they had come across the wreckage of an attacked merchant caravan, the damage already done and the attacking creatureslong gone from the drearysight. Leading his pony toward one of the others Kíli hands the reins over before starting his search, craning his neck and glancing around for any sign of his brother.

After a few moments of searching he sees something move by one of the smaller wagons, crouching down and moving a stained tapestry aside. There, nestled among a few thin blankets and bolts of cloth, is a wiggling baby.

Glancing around Kíli suddenly feels a heavier weight settle over his heart when he sees two covered bodies lying nearby. His gaze doesn’t linger for long because the bundle begins to make fussy noises, the brunet moving closer and pulling the cloth wrapped around the baby down a bit to uncover its head.

The tiny dwarfling has a mop of blond curls atop her head and big brown eyes move around before focusing on Kíli. He can’t help but smile at the sight but soon her face scrunches up and the fussing noises increase.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Kíli murmurs, kneeling down properly and removing his coat. He tucks it around the bundle but seconds later the baby begins to cry, Kíli’s panicked hands hovering as he debates on trying to pick her up or not. He’s never held a dwarfling before and to be truthful he’s afraid to hurt this little one who has survived so much already.

“Fíli?” He calls out without looking away, carefully scooping the bundle up slowly when the cries increase. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he coos to both the baby and himself, tucking his coat around the bundle to keep her warm. “I’ve got you.”

The crying and Kíli’s voice calling his name catches Fíli’s attention on the other side of the little field. He gives two fellow dwarves a few instructions and makes his way over quickly, closer to where the crying comes from. “Kíli? Where are you?”

“Over here.” Kíli looks up when he hears Fíli coming closer, rocking his arms a bit to try and quiet the dwarfling. “I’ve found a survivor.”

“You have?” Fíli rounds the smaller wagon and his eyes widen as he sees the bundle in Kíli’s arms. “Oh. Why does the little one cry? Is it hurt?” Coming closer slowly to not scare the dwarfling further Fíli looks down at her.

“I don’t know, she just started crying. What if I hurt her when I picked her up?” Kíli moves to set the baby down again but her cries increase and so he turns to his brother with wide eyes. “What do I do?”

“It’s okay, don’t panic. I don’t think you’ve hurt her. Maybe she just woke up and is a bit cranky now or she’s just a bit afraid because we’re strangers.” Kneeling down next to the baby Fíli slowly unwraps her from Kíli’s coat. “It’s okay, little one. We’re just going to check if you’re hurt.” Wiping her tears away Fíli smiles at her. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

She hiccups a few times but her tears have stopped, dark eyes watching Fíli as he smiles and checks her over. Adjusting his hold a bit Kíli watches the two of them, smiling as a little hand reaches out toward Fíli’s hair. “You’re very good with her.”

“I had a lot of training with you.” Fíli winks at Kíli and turns back to the baby in his arms. “She doesn’t seem hurt but I think I found the reason why she started crying. Someone needs a new diaper.”

“Oh. Oh!” Kíli makes a face and the blond chuckles. “Do you think there is anything in the wagon?” He wonders while craning his head to look around, bouncing the dwarfling a bit in his arms.

“If this is the wagon she traveled with then it’s very likely there are some diapers around. Mum never left the house without at least three in her bag.” Searching the wagon Fíli smiles when he finds a small basket. “And here they are.”

Stepping back over to Kíli Fíli grins at him. “Do you want to try it?”

Shaking his head quickly Kíli scoots back to lay a blanket out for her to lie on. Being as careful as if she were made of glass the brunet sets her down and moves out of the way, reaching for tiny hands when she begins to tear up. “There there, little one. No more tears.”

Her small fingers wrap around his thumbs and Kíli wiggles them in distraction as Fíli begins to change her. “She needs a name,” he says with a smile, looking up at the blond.

“As far as I know there is no one else left alive, only her. Which means there is no one who can tell us her name.” Fíli cleans the dwarfling and wraps her into a new diaper in no time. “She is so small, she can only be two or three months old.”

Little legs kick at Fíli’s hands once he’s done and the dwarfling giggles, arms waving about and tugging Kíli’s hands back and forth.

“What are we going to do?” The brunet murmurs, watching Fíli wrap her back up.

“I don’t know.” Fíli watches the dwarfling with a fond smile on his lips as she tries to reach for Kíli’s hair. “She’s a cute little one.”

“She is.” Dipping his head a bit Kíli laughs when his hair brushes her face and pulls forth another giggle, eyes shining brightly. “Do you think…”

“You want to keep her.” It’s not a question.

Kíli nods but keeps his eyes on the giggling baby lying between them. “We’re all she’s got now, Fíli. We found her when others had overlooked the area, that has to mean something.”

“You found her. I just changed her diaper.” Fíli reaches down and picks the baby up, smiling at her when she giggles and kicks her little legs. “Are you sure we’re ready for this?”

“We found her,” Kíli insists as he reaches out to tickle her feet with a smile. “And maybe we don’t know all the answers just yet but we can learn them, just like we can learn about her.”

“Well, in that case I think you should learn how to hold her.” With a smile Fíli steps closer and shows Kíli how it’s done before passing the dwarfling over to the brunet. “Don’t worry, you won’t break her.”

“But she’s so tiny,” Kíli murmurs as he looks down at her, unable to keep from smiling as she giggles and coos from his arms. “Hi there, little one. You are quite happy when you have a clean diaper.”

“You were tiny too but you didn’t break either, when I carried you around all the time.” Fíli grins and wraps his arms around Kíli, setting his chin onto his shoulder as he stands behind the taller brunet. “She really is a happy little thing. She reminds me of you with that smile.”

“And she has your hair,” Kíli teases, rocking the bundle in his arms and leaning back against Fíli. “I think I’ve fallen for her already,” he confesses before tilting his head back for a kiss.

Fíli kisses Kíli softly and holds him tight. “She really will need a name then, daddy.”

Blushing a bit at the name Kíli looks down at the dwarfling and smiles when she yawns and blinks sleepily. “What do you think about Jari?”

“I think it fits her very well.” Letting go of Kíli Fíli bends down to gather the brunet’s coat to wrap the dwarfling back up into the warmth. “Do you think you can manage to ride while holding her?”

“Yeah, we’ll be okay.” Tucking the coat around her Kíli adjusts the bundle in his arms as they make their way toward the group of ponies tied to one of the larger wagons. “Will you follow behind?”

“I can not leave yet but I will follow as soon as I can.” Fíli takes the baby while Kíli mounts his pony and when he sits comfortably in the saddle the blond passes Jari up as well. “Keep her warm and send for Oin to check on her. We should be sure she’s really okay. I willbring what I can find in the wagon that might belong to her. Mum will help you if you need anything or if Jari gets hungry.”

“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry.” Situating the bundle comfortably in his arms Kíli nods, hugging Jari close and picking up the reins with his free hand. “Be careful here. We’ll be waiting for you to come home.” Giving the blond a smile Kíli squeezes his legs around the pony and leads it toward the path back home.

“Wait.” Kíli stops his pony and looks back at the blond with a frown. “I’m not going to let you go alone, not after what happened here. I’ll send two of the guards with you, just to be sure.”

Kíli gives the blond a nod and doesn’t argue. While Fíli calls over a few dwarves to mount their ponies the brunet looks down at the dozing dwarfling and murmurs quietly to her. “Fíli is already worried about you, I think you’ve captured his heart.”

Jari yawns and snuggles closer onto Kíli’s chest, her tiny fingers grabbing a bit of his tunic to hold tight.

In the end there are four guards on their ponies that will go with them, two to either side of Kíli. “Stay safe and don’t ride too quickly if you don’t have to.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kíli assures the blond with a nod, waiting for Fíli’s nod before leading the guards down the path toward home. He waits a bit before picking up their pace, making sure Jari stays out of the wind as they disappear from sight.


	2. Midnight Snack

A soft whimpering noise comes from the side of the bedroom and Kíli’s eyes blink open, head turning to see that Fíli is asleep although his face shifts like it does just before he wakes. Pushing the blankets back carefully Kíli slips from the bed and walks over to the crib a few steps away to look down at the fussy baby.

Jari’s face is scrunched up and red as she wiggles her arms and legs while whimpering. Reaching down into the crib Kíli picks her up carefully and holds her snug against his chest, walking out of the room so they don’t wake Fíli.

“Shhh, what’s wrong princess?” Moving into the living room Kíli grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it out so he can lie Jari down and check her diaper. “Not that,” he murmurs, lifting a hand to feel her forehead and cheeks. “You don’t feel overly warm either.”

Her little eyes squeeze shut and she opens her mouth for the first cry, Kíli quickly picking her and the blanket up and cuddling the bundle close. “Shh, you’ll wake Da and he’s very tired. He needs to get a bit more sleep these days.”

Luckily Jari’s cries aren’t loud as long as he holds her, the brunet carrying the fussy dwarfling into the kitchen. He bounces his step a bit like he’s seen Fíli do to quiet her, little hands curling in his loose tunic and holding tight. “How about some milk?”

The small bottle of milk is almost empty and Kíli makes a mental note to go out and get more at a decent hour, shifting Jari a bit so he can set a small pan on the stove to heat the milk. “Shhhh, daddy is making your milk.” Pouring it into the pan Kíli waits a few moments, cooing at Jari as she whimpers and sniffles.

“This might be the tricky part,” he says when the first few wisps of steam begin to rise, moving the pan off the heat and grabbing one of the bottles from the shelf. “Are you going to cry if I put you down for a second?” Shifting his hold a bit Jari begins to fuss when Kíli pulls her away from his body, little legs kicking out. “Okay, let’s see how we can do this.”

“Let me help you,” comes a soft mumble from behind Kíli and a hand takes the pan out of the brunet’s. Kíli takes a step over to make room for Fíli who takes the pan from the stove and fills the bottle with practiced ease, testing the temperature as soon as he bottle is ready before handing it over. “Should be okay.”

Fíli’s hair is a mess from falling into bed without braiding it into his usual sleeping braid. He looks tired as he leans against the kitchen counter, suppressing a yawn.

"Thanks, I tried not to wake you," Kíli murmurs as he shifts Jari in his arms and gives her the bottle, small hands reaching up to touch it as she drinks the warm milk eagerly. Looking up at the blond Kíli gives him a fond little smile when he sees the state of his hair. "Go back to bed, you need the rest. We’re okay out here."

“I know you are.” A fond smile spreads on Fíli’s lips as he watches Kíli with the baby in his arms. “It’s just lonely in there without the two of you.”

Jari pushes at the bottle weakly and Kíli looks down, moving it back a bit as she takes a few breaths before her head tips up to try and find it without opening her eyes. “Let’s go into the bedroom then, you can lay back down and I’ll finish feeding her in bed.”

Fíli nods and they leave the little kitchen and move down the hall slowly to get back to the bedroom. Laying back down into their bed Fíli watches Kíli sit down and arrange Jari in his arms so she can easily continue her little midnight snack.

"She sure eats a lot," the brunet says softly as he leans against the headboard. "She’s going to be big and strong."

“Of course she will be.” Fíli smiles softly and just can’t take his eyes off of Kíli. He looks so happy and cute with the little dwarfling in his arms.

After a few minutes Kíli looks over at the blond and smiles. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Fíli returns the smile softly. “It’s just the way you look when you have her in your arms.”

Kíli blushes lightly and looks down at Jari, the bottle almost empty and her drinking slowing more and more as she gets sleepy again. “She does fit kind of nicely here, doesn’t she?”

Fíli nods and reaches out to brush his fingertips along Kíli’s leg. “You’re basically glowing with love and happiness as soon as you look at her.”

"She’s our treasure," he murmurs softly, pulling the bottle free once the last bit of milk is gone. He sets it on the bedside table and shifts Jari up to the shoulder he had laid a small towel over, patting her back softly. "I couldn’t be more happier than I am here with you and her."

“You learned how to handle her pretty fast,” Fíli smiles. “You look like you’ve done this all your life.”

Shaking his head a bit Kíli smiles knowingly. “I’ve just been watching you and I’m a fast learner.” After a few moments Jari makes a soft burping nose and the brunet grins when he hears the tiny yawn that follows. “Do you want me to put her back in the crib or keep her here with us for the rest of the night?”

“We will probably get more sleep if we let her stay here.” Fíli yawns and reaches up to rub at his eyes. “And we really need some.”

"You need it the most," Kíli tells him as he shifts to lie Jari down between them, brushing her golden curls out of her face as she sleeps on despite the moving. Sliding down under the blankets the brunet leans over to press a kiss to Jari’s forehead before leaning in to kiss Fíli as well. "Sleep well."

Moving a bit so the kiss will last a little while longer Fíli smiles. “You too.”

They settle down into the blankets facing each other with their daughter between them and Kíli smiles over Jari’s curls. His eyes drift shut after a few moments and soon his breathing evens out in sleep, body curled up partly around Jari.

Fíli turns to blow out the candle on his nightstand and closes his eyes as well, the smile still on his lips as he drifts off to sleep again, curled around Jari’s other side.


End file.
